


Sculpted For You

by 14Hiatus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, POV Armin Arlert, POV Eren Yeager, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14Hiatus/pseuds/14Hiatus
Summary: Eren fooled Zeus himself, and had escaped his wrath. However, he gets his punishment and is turned into a sculpture. A millennia later, Armin finds himself in a museum to witness the beautiful statue. Nobody was there to witness him, right? Well, Armin broke Eren's punishment and he's now back. They're running away from the authorities one step at time. But, news comes fast to Zeus. Zeus takes the name of Jean Kirstein, and tries to convince Eren into going back to his punishment, or else Armin's life is on the line. Eren and Armin try to go through all their morals, beliefs, memories, and the eventual love they have for eachother. Will the two get through this together? Or will they have to separate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'd like to inform you that this is my first fanfiction on here ever. So I apologize for any grammatical errors, everyone makes mistakes and editing is a pain. I will be censoring cuss words, because it's irritating writing them out. Oh and end game is Eremin. Eremin is just fun to write and is wonderful. So, I hope you enjoy reading this.

_God, he was a piece of art. He was created by Da Vinci. No he really was an angel, the gift God gave man. Eyes full of flourishing green that in the view of humanity, his irises were the endless primordial forests. They were evergreen, the way he stared into my eyes. His face etched into my memories. The way his chocolate hair spiked and though was unkempt, it looked soft. His complexion was fair but a light tan blended in. No imperfections could outmatch his beauty. And they said being bi was a bad thing. Hmph, this boy is so mine._  
  
Eren's POV  
  
My head throbbed as my body gave into the surging currents. The water rushed around me as I tried to grab on to a near branch. As I knew it, the jagged boulders ahead of me would be the next thing I would collide into. I shouldn't have tricked Zeus. I shouldn't have played with his mind. I was running- floating away from his mighty wrath. I wanted it to end right here and now. Just to make it clear, I'm not really from Greece but I am from where you'd modernly call "Germany". And as you can see, I am either going to drown or crash into the boulders ahead of me.  
  
This pain persistently dragged me under. But I wasn't ready to die, for my punishment from Heides would be insufferable. The Underworld, I didn't want to deal with that just yet. As I was tossled around in the rough currents, I began to tire out. The water sloshed about, but I had to stay strong. I couldn't give up though. No matter how difficult it was; I have to fight. I need to live and I want to win in this life. I take this seriously, and I won't pass away. The coursing blues and whites were raffled in my head and my eyes felt the water pool at my head. The water almost flowed into my lungs and my body felt like it was being thrashed at. The pressure pounding into my skull and bones. The eternal sleep was what I was fearing, and I couldn't fear death when I faced it in the eye, and escaped it so very easily.  
  
I braced for impact as I knew I would crash into the jagged boulder. I anticipated the anguish, about to implode in my face. I was prepared to feel the blood roll down my head, and flow through the river and feel my body go limp and simply become a corpse. But as I neared my end, I felt the current slow down into static water. By now, I was simply floating and was frigid. I stood up in the river and I shivered. My body was stiff and I trudged out of the river. My toga was ripped and there were several bruises on my skin. The cuts on my limbs and torso stung.  
  
I coughed out some water from my lungs and I inhaled the oxygen. I was shivering through the air. Right there before me, was Poseidon. He and his grand storm of dark hair, like the night enveloping the scintillating stars. He held his trident high and I was still trying to catch my breath. Zeus had plans for me, and I knew them all to well. I wanted to sprint and survive this never-ending battle. The one where the Gods play with my life as if it amended to nothing. I slicked back my damp hair as the agony made me wince.  
  
"You there, young man. The Gods want you. Lord Zeus wants you!" Poseidon roared at me. I always hoped for him to be friendly and amirable, but I guess I'm no Aristotle. Just an imbecile playing with minds and conveying the finest arts. The God pointed his trident at me, and I sighed. I found the need to push aside my reluctance. I, was no intellectual and I couldn't save myself with what they called science.  
  
The Heavens were a place of sanctuity. Where the Gods resided. And I was there, but not for a glorious feast. But for the most cruel punishment off the table. And I knew I had to talk myself out of this. But I couldn't. There, Zeus had roared on about how I dare to make a fool out of the Lords. The ones who brought order and light to mankind. And even then, I was ignoring everything he said. I was busy figuring this all out.  
  
Then that's when I felt this heat sear into my skin. My skin felt dry and chappy. Then I looked at my arms and legs, my own torso. It was scaly, like a lizard. A swarm of dust and gravel swirled around my body. My joints were stiff and I could barely move. I wanted to scream as the heat and irritation was burning at me. The key on my neck was radiating this bright light and my nape felt a burst of anguish. Gravel started to form on to my feet and then legs. I was stiff, like a statue. Little did I know, that's exactly what I would be for quite a few centuries. My heart beat was slowing down and my blood was pumping slowly. The stone started to inch up my dehydrated body. Then it followed through to my face, and it covered my lips and nose. I couldn't breathe, and this balmy heat was trapped in on my skin. The last haunting look was that of Zeus, hinself. My eyes closed to shield me from the dust, and this balminess was mixed with the cool, smooth rock. The gravel crawled up to my eyelids and my head ached. I felt the last of my conscious slip away into the pit of this stone-cold heart.  
  
Armin's POV  
Modern Day  
  
I hummed as I let the striking melody spread through my head. My earbuds were prodding at the insides of my ear. My phone was in my hand and my backpack slung from my right shoulder. I was letting the same song circulate through my mind.  
I was listening to some Marina and the Diamonds. Definitely something you wouldn't expect, for a guy like me to love. But f*ck her music was good, and I really just had "Savages" on loop. Her lyrics always hit homebase? And that's really cheesy, but true.  
  
I was at a museum, because why the hell not? Honestly, Mikasa wanted me to go there. She said it would be a good learning experience. I could agree nevertheless, however I was really ecstatic about this new statue that was imported over here. It was a sculpture of Persephone. And I always adored her. Afterall, I was studying to be a humanist. But, Greek Mythology always made me feel nice. Like a warm wave of glee and sweetness.  
  
That's when I froze, and I brushed my blond bangs out of the way. I pulled out my earbuds, and I just gawked. I was staring at this really gorgeous- almost life-like sculpture (I would've mistaken it for a real person, if it weren't for the fact that it was made out of stone. And it was this slab of bland grey). But goodness, it looked freaking gorgeous. Who could've sculpted it? When I checked the information on it, the following read:  
  
"EREN JEAGER"  
Sculpted by: Anonymous  
"The old myth of a troublemaker who had mocked the God Zeus himself. He had been punished into eternal sleep and was to be encased by stone."  
  
What the actual f*ck? Was the first thing that popped in my head. Were they even trying when they were giving information about this guy? What was so special about him? Imagine if someone tried to crack the stone and expect there to be an actual living person in there. I'd laugh my ass off. But honestly, who would dare destroy this sculpture? It was so astounding and beautiful. Looked simply divine. It felt like no one was here, and I looked at the statue for one more minute. The velvet red rope was squared around it. Every wrinkle in the toga was perfectly sculpted, and all the features were engraved so immaculately. It was a candid thing to admit, that whoever created this work of art. Was really something.  
  
It felt like zips of electricity tapped into my fingertips. This overwhelming burst of curiosity clawed at me. And I touched the stone, a slight shiver crawled up my back. I saw this key that was very much realistic. The figure was clasping their hands on to the key, as if protecting it from the evilness. I stood on my tip-toes, being the statue was on a platform. This small, cheeky smile curved up my face. I traced my fingers very delicately up the stone and touched the key. A burst of radiant light shot through the sculptures fingers and the key glowed. I was blasted on to the floor and my eyes were open. Wider than the Grand Canyon. I tried to get up, I wanted to sprint. I wanted to scream. But my amygdala was a b*tch. And I was stuck here, frozen and still. The stone started to crumble at it's hands. I saw these slightly tan but fair skinned hands. The stone completely cracked off on the body's right side, and it collapsed to the floor. It disintegrated into dust, and was whirled away into the vents. I saw half a body of this very beautiful man. He looked about my age. His skin looked smooth and his chocolate brown hair was an unkempt mess. The rest of the coating eroded away and that's when these piercing tealish green eye shot open.  
  
God, he was a piece of art. He was created by Da Vinci. No he really was an angel, the gift God gave man. Eyes full of flourishing green that in the view of humanity, his irises were the endless primordial forests. They were evergreen, the way he stared into my eyes. His face etched into my memories. The way his chocolate hair spiked and though was unkempt, it looked soft. His complexion was fair but a light tan blended in. No imperfections could outmatch his beauty. And they said being bi was a bad thing. Hmph, this boy is so mine.  
  
As I stared at him with the most shock and disbelief. He looked at me with a countenance of fear. It looked like he was terrified. That's when he opened his mouth and I heard this godly German accent with a bit of Turkish and Greek in it.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?! What the hell are you wearing?! Is this my punishment?! Answer me now!" He spoke with this tone of panic and I could only stare at him with awe. Then the glorious thing stepped off the platform, their legs wobbled a bit and tried to stay balanced.  
  
"Do you not have the ability to hear or speak? Were you chastised too?! Zeus is so unbelievable! This world looks so freakish!" He spoke again and I finally realized that I had to speak.  
  
"Um uh...uh... My name is Armin Arlert? I wasn't punished by Zeus. And I believe your chastisement is over. Um you're here in the year of 2018. And I-I can speak and hear! I was just amazed and terrified by your um beauty?? Look, I'm sorry. But we'll both get in trouble. But not by Zeus, but my police. Or the government itself. Look uh we just got to get out of here!" I managed to cry out as I was apprehensive. I got up and grabbed his hand and my bag. And he pulled away harshly.  
  
"Armin... Arlert huh? Year 2018? This is odd. I didn't expect this to. Ugh nevermind, where are we going even?! I'm not going with a stranger! Even if you did miserably fail at an ettempt to woo me. Why should I trust you?" This Eren guy just either insulted me or felt scared of me. Whatever it was, the sound of yells were heard. Security... sh*t!  
  
I gripped his hand tight, "Look here mister Jeager. You handsome angel . We're going to have to stop being strangers, because we're both going to be in jail for this. For ruining a statue. You were a freaking statue. And excuse me? I wasn't even trying to woo you. Now if you want to be punished again! Freaking follow me. Besides, you should trust me if you don't want to be trapped again. Now do you?!" I yelled at him and sprinted, holding on to his hand pretty tight.  
  
"Ouch! Fine, I'll trust you! Armin or whatever your name is. I'm sorry. I'm just-" I interrupted him.  
  
"We gotta shut up and stay silent. We can't get caught. Not like this. So just be quiet. Mkay?" I reassured him, in a soothing voice. I turned my head over to Eren, and he nodded slowly instantly shutting his mouth. We ran through the hallway, and my legs felt weak. I wanted to give into my asthma and collapse. To take a deep breath. Damn the night. We escaped into the pure cold, and I heard the most adorable shiver. Ever. I turned to Eren, and our faces met under the moonlight. He was only wearing a toga. In the cold, bitter air of spring's night. Why here? In Canada? Why bring such a blessing here? To ruin me?  
  
"Oh god I'm so sorry! I forgot you're only wearing some sandals and a toga!" I apologized and took off my jacket. I put it on Eren and helped him slip his hands through. He gave a small smile, and gritted his teeth.  
  
"W-Why is it so cold? Are we allowed to talk? Are we safe?" Eren queried, his breath was firm. He could breathe properly, unlike me. I nodded, and explained to him how we were safe.  
  
"Look, you're going to have to stay with me at my house. It'll be fine." I breathed out, still catching my breath. I helped him into my car and put his seatbelt on. I slammed the door shut, and went to the driver's seat. What were we? We were running away from the cops. We were going to freedom and a haven. The ride home was silent. The silence was the only proof of tension. Whoever, whoever this divine creation is. I wanted him to stay with me for as long as I could have him.  
  
Eren's POV  
I was in this strange vehicle, being brought by a beautiful boy. With sunshine hair, and ocean blue eyes. Pools of opulescent blues. Brightest smile, all adorned with a dash of fluster. He reminded me of the rocky shores in Greece. I remember, how papa. Yeah I'd call him papa. He would bring home a bowl of olives, all the way from Crete. Smiling like the sun. The boy beside me, he was bringing to his home. Surely there was no ocean or anything. But he was glorious, and I wish he knew that. The car stopped, and he helped me out. I stumbled around, I hadn't walked in so long. I was fatigued, and ravenous. This was overwhelming and I was confused.  
  
I opened my mouth, "Armin, so uh why weren't we caught?" He turned to face me as he unlocked the door. He takes his housekeys out in front of me. I enter and look at the inside of this building.  
  
"We weren't caught because... I freed you when nobody was around. And besides this happened in the evening, so not a lot of people are here. We ran through hallways where there weren't any people. And we managed to lose the security," He grit his pearly whites. I cocked my eyebrow up, in a bit of skepticism.  
  
"Oh sure, I guess that's it... honestly this world seems very interesting. What was that strange contraption we were in?" I asked the sunshine boy. Armin, he's really pretty and intelligent. I'm speaking with a modern intellectual. Surely Zeus wouldn't hurt him. I guess I could be called an intellectual too, since the form of art is perceived as a sign intelligence. Hm, he's sort of inspiring.  
  
"Haha, sorry! You're all so new to this! You don't know what a car is! Look, um this contraption we were in is called a car. And I'll be the one driving it. We have a lot of technology and advanced languages. I'm surprised you even know english. Due to your background and what year you were born in. BC I believe... or AC. That always confuses me. Ugh but Eren, I'll help navigate you through the modern world. It'll be fine. And... well we live in a country that has two different languages. English and French. But French is mandatory, but you should learn it regardless. But for now this will be... a bumpy ride!" Armin somehow rambled on to languages. I found it comforting, but I just really wanted food. My stomach growled loudly and I hissed. Armin's eyes widened and I felt a string of panic sew into my brain.  
  
"No! No! I'm not hissing at you! I...I'm just a ravenous person!" I tried explaining, but it didn't sound right.  
  
"Ravenous? Quite the vocabulary you have there. Hm, we're only in the lobby. We should really get into my apartment." He said a bit embarrassed. I nodded and he headed to these steel doors. Armin pressed these glowing buttons, and I yelped seeing the doors open by themselves. Sunshine boy chuckled and I glared a bit at him.  
  
He ambled inside and I followed. I felt this tension... between us. It was mortifying letting this play out. What if Sunshine boy wasn't trustworthy? People, they were deceitful. They would lie and trick others. I think, I had no other choice but to go with this flow, a flow I would usually never follow. But he seemed so endearing but I had my skeptics, not only about him but this world itself. It felt so phony and unreal. The slightest sound of a ring resonated into my ears. Armin gestured for me to follow him. I wandered about, wanting to sprint. But I was so close to feeling at home. He fumbled with his keys and he opened the door to his home.  
  
The smell of tulips, ocean water, and driftwood was intoxicating. I stood in the doorway, staring at my surroundings. The immense heat welcomed me, and I wanted to curl up on the floor. To embrace the warm air. But, my stomach had rumbled even more and I gave Armin a look of discomfort. He seemed to instantly understand what I wanted, and he went to the kitchen. He pulled open some steel, grey box. There came out a platter of juicy steak. The smell wafted through my nostrils. Then he got some potatoes, and I felt the urge to run into the house.  
  
"May you please close the door? And lock it?" Sunshine boy asked me, his voice was so adorable and precious. It calmed me and nodded and closed the door. I looked at the lock and turned it. I heard a click and that must've meant I locked it. Inhaling the richness of the aromas, I sat at a chair.  
  
Armin placed a plate and silvery cuttlery in front of me. He poured water into a glass, from this tube. He sat in front of me and grabbed his fair share of the steak. It was adorned with succulent olives, potatoes, green beans, marinara sauce, and these bits of carrots. Armin surely knew how to cook, it was bizarre to see a man do such. To take the place of a woman. But afterall this is the modern world, so this could be considered normal. Right? (He's from Ancient Greece of course he has this reaction)  
  
"Hm, you ok there? Does the food look bad?" He kept on asking me questions. It made me feel overwhelmed.  
  
"I uh no... nothing's wrong! I just, never seen a man cook. Is...Is this normal?" Now I was questioning the boy. His bright smile quickly turned into a deadpanned expression.  
  
"Oh well, it's normal in our society. It isn't the job of a woman, it's the job of a person to provide food on the table. And I'm a person, right? Oh god, I'm so sorry. This is all so new to you, and...and I can't. I must be overwhelming you!" Armin started to explain, but then went into a frenzic panic. I looked at him with my eyes wide. He seemed warm-hearted. I only gave him a blissful smile. It had been a long while since I grinned. From ear to ear. Zeus took away my happiness. He took away my home. He took away my family. He took everything from me. But what he gave back to me, it was bright and it shined. I knew I was going to have great friend. But what I didn't know was that I'd be getting far more than what I bargained for.  
  
"I um, Armin. It's fine. Afterall, since I'm all new to this. I think it's fine alright? You're probably not used to this situation. So... we're going to have to deal with a lot of authorities, huh? Democracy at it's finest?" I sorta nudged him into a sense of safetiness and reassurance.  
  
"Oh thanks..." He mumbled and then spoke up, "I guess we'll have to steer clear from the authorities. They'll just... CRAP the security cameras! I completely forgot, we have evid-" I stopped him right there and gripped my hand on to the fork.  
  
"Armin, if they saw a statue eroding away to have a boy- half naked in the sculpture's place. They would dissect me. I'll make sure you have no place in this. I...I'd like to make sure you're safe and all. I can handle this. In fact... my body can do this," I smirked and grabbed a knife and Armin's eyes widened. I cut at my arm, making sure it wasn't at an artery or vein. The blood trickled down my arm, and some steam simmered up from the wound. Armin's mouth was agape and he was quick to notice it heal.  
  
I knew it, why did I fear death that day? Well I wouldn't be able to concentrate on healing. It would be impossible. I would be floating lifelessly. I'd be death. So... I can only heal this way if I concentrated.  
  
"W-What?!? H-H-How did you do that?! That's... That's...!" Armin began to stutter and stammer out in disbelief. I patted his head and shoved more steak down my throat. If the people of the government caught me, I'd make sure of it. That he was safe.  
  
"Relax, my father he played with science. He experimented on me and this happened. He toiled with it. But I still loved him very much. However, Zeus when he punished me... I couldn't say good bye to him. I miss... my family very much. Armin, I can do splendid things with this power. Healing. And we'd have to-" Then an abrupt but loud knock interrupted my speech. It was at that moment, Armin told me hide.  
  
A gave a curt nod, and I sprinted out to a random door. I opened it to see this bed. It lookes comfortable. I went on to my stomach and wiggled under the bed. The dust and darkness blared into my senses. I was alone, to only hear his voice. I could only make out a few words.  
  
"Hello sir... But you need a war... Fine... Search all you want... Nothing.... hide" His brilliant voice was nice and soft. At this moment, I knew. If he had nothing to hide. I had to act natural. And the only way to act natural was to act like I was just a friend. I squirmed out from under the bed and heard some items being thrown or managed horribly. I gave a swift sigh and took off my toga.  
  
"Surely, people would have the decency to not barge in on someone "changing"..." I muttered under my breath. I kept my body turned around, searching through this closet. It had quite strange clothing. Then I heard the door open and I turned my head. I had to act. I had to fool.  
  
A scream escaped my lips and the person in front of me screamed as well. It was like I was a horrifying sight. Was I?  
  
"Oh my goodness sir, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Go back to changing. I just needed to look through this room," a woman with black hair and two pig-tails cried out. She seemed very flustered. I just slipped the blanket off of the bed to cover myself. The woman left the room and closed the door. I sighed heavily, and realized. How the f*ck do you put this on?  
  
I started to hear more crashes and there must've been clutter. A lot of it. I mumbled and grabbed this random piece of clothing. It looked like it could fit me. I took it off of the hanger and experimented with it.  
  
I placed my arms in the hole, and figured I was wearing something meant for the torso. I put the clothing on and I slipped on these pants. Wow this was really f*cking weird. As I left the room, the police had already left and Armin had been cleaning the living room.

"You were in there for an hour..." Armin spoke unimpressed. A slight tone of irritation was heard in his voice. I cringed a bit, seriously one hour? That seems impossible.

"One hour? Are you sure?" I asked him with skepticism. I looked into his eyes, and they seemed to filled with "You know f*cking english but you suck at wearing clothing". I was either ashamed or dubfounded by sh*t I did, and here I am being dumbfounded.

"Yes Eren, one hour. I seriously need to teach you this stuff. It's going to be a pain in my ass, with all my studies. So are you going to help me clean or what?" Sunshine boy striked again but with pettiness by his side. I nodded silently, even if this flame inside of me told me to scream at him. I didn't. He just seemed precious, and if he was an intellectual. I couldn't mess with him. I guess I looked up to a man I just met. 

Armin smiled a bit, and got back to cleaning. The aroma of lilacs and hydrangeas still persistent. I was going to enjoy it here, and this felt like home. A home I knew I could never see again.


	2. Scarves and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eren and Armin clean up. The door unlocks and Armin's roomate Mikasa meets up with Eren and Armin. Now Armin has to explain to Mikasa, what's really going on. Will Mikasa let Eren stay? Or will he have to live in the streets?

As Armin and I were organizing the furniture in his room. I felt this cold air sift through the vents. I liked how Armin's room had these cerulean walls, that looked like ocean waves with paintings of seashells and sea dwelling creatures on grains of sand. The bed, I could sink into that soft mattress. Oh and those fluffy pillows that if I merely rested my head on, would make me fall asleep instantly. There, the sound of keys jingling and the door making a creaking sound as it was being opened. Armin looked at me with bright eyes, and I saw this woman with shoulder-length hair, that was a raven shade. Her eyes were like greying winters. And she seemed to have a scar underneath her right eye. Was Armin dating her? Oh god, what if he was? I wouldn't have the heart to get in the way of that. This would seriously be a problem then.

Just as Armin was about to speak, the woman asked in an irritated tone, "Armin, did you get drunk? Why did you let a stranger in? I thought, I told you to go into the museum to learn not get a date. I'm going to get you some water," 

"Wait just a second Mikasa! I'm not drunk! And, he's not a stranger anymore. Ok? I may have met him in the museum, but that doesn't mean I didn't learn. Besides, you have to know the truth. Because, it sure sounds ridiculous regardless if I was sober or not," Armin stated, sounding sure as if he had the situation under control. Mikasa's eyes met mine, and I felt a bit uneasy.

"Fine, tell me then," Mikasa spoke calmly and her gaze went to sunshine boy. I was on the bed, and I looked at Armin and Mikasa leaving the room. I stayed silent and my thoughts wandered aimlessly about my parents. I just wanted to hug my mother again and be back next to my father's side. Would they be ok? What would the underworld be like for them? I wish...I wish I got the chance to say goodbye.

My eyes began to droop and I curled up on the bed. I could hear Armin and Mikasa's voices through the thin walls and I wanted to drown them out. So, I thought back on home. Crashing waves of water, as rolled on to boulders and the shore of sand and shells. The smell of flowers and the home. I wanted to be home. As my thoughts spiralled around, I curled up more and felt myself lull into sleep. My eyes closed as my heart beat slowed down. 

The light cleared through the curtains, and my eyes fluttered open. I felt something heavy, wrapped around my side and I turned my head gently to see none other than Armin sleeping beside me. His dandelion hair was fanned out against the pillow and there were a few strands covering his face. He looked sort of sweet as he slept. I gently wiggled out of his grasp and crept out of the room. I didn't want to wake him up; he seemed so tranquil and I couldn't disturb him.

I sauntered down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. I heard Mikasa's voice, and I decided to simply wait on it. I leaned my back against the wall and swirls of emotions flocked into my mind. I felt so scared and overwhelmed. I didn't even know if I could get accustomed to any of this. Everything here, it made me feel so inferior and small. I could barely comprehend anything around here. I felt so lonely and helpless, and I just wanted to see home again. I took a deep breath and I remembered how Armin was so willing to help make my world be better. I gazed at the floor until I heard the door swing open. I looked up to see Mikasa.

"So... you must be Eren Jeager huh? The guy in the statue," Mikasa said and looked at me, "look my name is Mikasa and I hope you like it here or whatever. But, don't ever hurt Armin or something. Ok? Because, he means a lot to me..." 

"I don't plan on it... and yes I'm Eren. And I was wondering if you and Armin were dating because you two seemed really close and all!" I said not sure if I messed up or made her intrigued.

Mikasa had a small blush in her cheeks, "No it isn't like that. We're only friends," I sighed and nodded. I scratched my neck and I walked in the washroom. I closed the door and I started to get ready. Armin had a few spare things here and there and he taught me how to use the equipment and items in it last night. So I was fine, you could say. I looked into the mirror, and my skin it wasn't dry. Not like last time. It didn't feel like it was searing cracks and blaring unhealthy amounts of heat into my skin. Everything was normal, and I was safe. 

I looked down at the sink and I started to wash my hands. I lathered my palms and fingers with this foamy soap, which smelt like pears and sea salt. Everything here, it seemed to only remind me of how homesick I was. I rinsed myself off and dried my hands with an ivory cloth. I took a moment of self contemplation and I headed out. I went to the living room and I curled up on to the couch. I stayed still and silent, and I kept my eyes closed for bit. Until the most gentlest voice wavered out. Armin. 

"Eren...? I didn't think you'd be up so early. Are you alright?" Armin started asking questions again. And I couldn't even open mouth. Instead I shook my head reluctantly. Armin sat beside me and looked down.

"Hey, Eren... I understand it's really overwhelming but I promise it will get better. Take baby steps in this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all," Sunshine boy's voice went soft and was certainly soothing. I wanted to respond but when I opened my mouth, I rambled on in greek. I paused and a small gasp escaped my lips.

"No! Oh my god! I am so sorry! I, I am so... sorry! I just speak greek a lot and it was out of habit!" I went on and on about how sorry I was, but Armin started laughing. His laugh sounded so innocent, like the most precious noise man has heard in quite a while.

"Aw man! Eren is perfectly fine! I loved it when you spoke greek, can you speak german too? I've been studying greek, latin, german, and french since my goal is to be a humanist," Armin reassured me and put his arm around my shoulder. He seemed really ecstatic about these different languages.

"Oh yeah! I can speak all those languages. I picked up a lot of languages while I was in that sculpture. So I know a few different languages. But I wasn't fully caught up on humanity's creations so... yeah!" I said quite ecstatic about this.

"Ohh cool!"

"So you seem like quite the Rennaissance Man, right Armin?" 

"I guess you could say that. But, I feel like I'm trying too hard,"

"Well, I happen to think you're an intellectual and you seem to be quite skilled. So I admire you for that,"

"Oh really? Thank you Eren,"

"You're welcome!" I cheered a bit, and then the awkwardness started to delve into the atmosphere. I could barely withstand the tension, as it twisted and turned. As it seeped through any cracks of sound. Luckily, Mikasa walked out of the kitchen to serve us some breakfast. 

"Thank you Mika," Armin stated, as he got up and sat at the table. I followed and she only gave a curt nod. Her stare was intense; those eyes were intimidating, she was intimidating.

"My classes are about to start. I'll be back at 8. Ok Armin?" Mikasa spoke, and grabbed her bags. She had already set down some food and I gaze at the breakfast for a bit. It looked weird, and flat. It was drizzled with this sorta brown but sticky and sweet "sauce". Armin looked at me with a smile, and stuffed the pancake into his mouth. Mikasa had left, and Armin only uttered the smallest goodbye.

"Armin... I've never seen or tasted this type of food before. I know that's a pancake, but this syrup. It's so-"

"Haha, Eren! That's just a Canadian thing. The syrup is maple syrup. Which is a common product all over Canada. It's sugary, no?" Armin said a bit enthusiastic at the moment. 

I gave him an awkward smile and opened my mouth, "Say...Armin. You know Mikasa?"

"Hm? Well, we've been best friends since we were five years old,"

"Oh I... well I. I wanted to get Mikasa to trust me, since I'm going to probably live with you guys for a long time," I rubbed my neck and told him a bit flounderish. He looked at me and a small grin with bright teeth marked his face.

"Well! Eren, you don't need to try that hard. Just be nice and get along. If you want to further gain her trust, go save her somehow and give her something meaningful. Like um... a compass!" He spoke and stuffed a pancake into his mouth. I gave him a warm smile.

"Hm, I'll see what I can get for her. Maybe we can go out to the market?"

"Or, the mall. Definitely the mall. We can stay there for a hour or so,"

"The mall?"

"It's like this large shopping centre, with several stores and all. There isn't necessarily a grocery store in a mall, but we don't need one,"

"Oh, I want to go!" I yelled out a bit, rather excited. This sounded so fun. I think. Armin smirked, and he got up. He grabbed my now empty plate and whisked away to the sink and started washing our plates. I got up and headed over to Armin's room and grabbed my toga. Armin popped in and looked confused.

"Eren, you can't wear that toga. It's innapropriate..." 

"Oh... so are we also going to be shopping for my own clothing too?"

"Mhm," Armin nodded gently and zipped up my hoodie. And he grabbed his belongings. I followed him as he and I left the apartment. A small yawn escaped his mouth. As he clicked these bright buttons that lead to an elevator. We got in, and all I could was stare at him. Dammit, he was so nice it f*cking hurt. Armin's focus was on the buttons brimmed with a blue glow. When he looked up, his gaze met mine and I looked into his eyes. They were a wavering ocean of aqua and teal. Like pools of sea foam, swirling together. With a little bit of uncertainty and curiosity. Those eyes could drown me. Any day. And I'd be ok with that. 

I guess, I was captivated by how lulling those eyes were. And his cheeks they were flushed a bright cherry red. 

"Y-You know! When people do that! It...It's like you're t-trying to seduce them!" He stuttered out and he was flustered.

"Oh um sorry? I just, really like your eyes. They reminded me... of Greece. And I just felt a bit home sick,"

"I...I see. I'm sorry then. Maybe one day, we can visit Greece? I mean, I've always wanted to go there. And read the works of the most intelligent people there. The people, that helped inspire the Renaissance," Sunshine boy gave me a reassuring yet gleeful smile. I cracked a smile.

"Thank you so much! That sounds marvelous! I love the idea!" I clamored and I drew my arms and hugged him and let him go. Armin just gazed at me, with bewilderment. Then his dropped jaw became a curve to the lips. 

"Heh, it's no problem! I'd do anything for a friend,"

Armin's POV

Dammit, he looked so jolly and he was really awkward at the same time. He made me feel so positive and happy. I had the urge to work extra hard at my job, which was at a simple Tim Hortons. Or the other job where I worked hard in tutoring this guy named Connie Springer in french (I tutor quite a few people actually, but oh well). I really needed enough money, not only to help pay for university or for the apartment but for this trip as well. Mikasa was already working at Wal-Mart and a café. She was also performing street arts at time. Which cashed in quite a bit of money. I guess, even then. We shared paying bills and we still used our scholarship money and money our relatives gave us. But, we were still in a financial stump, nonetheless.

"Hey um Eren?" 

"Yes?" Eren looked at me, with a sort of relieved look.

"Do you think you could somehow help us get money?"

"Hmm, can I sell art?"

"Art? That won't do us any good though,"

"If you've seen what I've been able to create. Maybe you'll change your mind?"

"Fine! We'll see. What can you do though?"

"Easy, I can sculpt and paint. I've managed to create this sculpture of my mother. It was sort of difficult, but I made it through,"

"Wait, what was her name?"

"My mother? Well her name was Carla Jeager"

I gasped and took my phone out. We were already out of the building and we were walking. I managed to get data, so no biggie. I searched her name up and found a few pictures of a sculpture and a few paintings. I showed him them.

"Wait! How did that get on here?!"

I gave a little laugh, "People take pictures and share them on the internet. No big deal. Besides, this actually looks magnificent. I think selling art like that, could be of good use,"

Eren's eyes grew watery and I turned off my phone to see him. He gave me a miserable face. And I just realized, what happened.

"W-Wait Eren. No...No please don't cry! I'm so sorry, I know you must miss her so much. I didn't-" He interrupted me.

"I want go"

"W-What...?"

"I want to go visit that area. Or wherever her statue is!"

I looked at him, a bit uneasy, "But we can't. That sculpture is... in Athens,"

"F*ck, I don't care anyways! Let's just go!" He grabbed my wrist tightly and he ran down the sidewalk. I knew he was hiding his pain, and I felt terribly guilty. But as we ran, I had to say something.

"I'm... sorry Eren..." I spoke out, and he came to a stop. He let go of my wrist, and I bit my lip. He turned to see his hand covered in blood, and my eyes widened. He saw crimson liquid trickling from my wrist. And I just stayed silent.

"W-Who did this to you?" The smallest voice quivered out of his mouth. I gulped, and I tried to muster as much courage as I could. My lips parted and my throat felt dry, and I couldn't breathe. I felt anxious and I couldn't do anything. I felt like all these eyes were wandering. And focusing on me. Espescially, those forest green eyes, as they loomed over at me with guilt and horror. He probably thought he caused this, but no he didn't.

"I did"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I have to say that I am so sorry. For such a long delay, and short chapter. I promise. That the next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will most likely be posted next week, so don't worry. (:
> 
> And I already kicked us all with angst. I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Anyways, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Armin is certainly screwed by the security cameras. Eren and Armin are going to start off a bit awkward. And Mikasa will eventually be introduced later on in the story. And unfortunately, the Arumika in this is one-sided so I apologize for that. And Marina and the Diamonds is my favourite singer, her music is just glorious. I was thinking about having Armin as a humanist, because it suits him honestly. Eren is a sculptor or more of an artist.


End file.
